


Relax

by Ninah



Category: BTOB
Genre: Kinda..., M/M, Massage, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romanticism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninah/pseuds/Ninah
Summary: Im Hyunsik is preparing for his solo debut.However, he's working so much that he spent days in his studio without going home once.Someone thinks he needs a break and to relax.





	Relax

          Hyunsik looked at the time on his cell phone. It was past 10pm. He stretched lengthily and sighed deeply. He had spent the whole day working at the studio, it was the third day in a row and he knew he would probably spend a few more days there.

          Feeling dirty and sticky, he took a short break to take a shower and put clean clothes in the locker room of the agency. His mind, however, remained occupied by his songs, his melodies, his lyrics. These intense hours of work tired him and sometimes gave him a headache, but he could not help but think about it. Everything will be better when all this will be finalized and released. Then another form of anguish would occupy him, but he did not think about it for the moment.

          Back in his studio plunged into darkness, the notification light from his cell phone caught his eye, he wondered who was trying to contact him at that time during a period when everyone knew he wanted to be quiet to work . His lips nevertheless stretched into a smile as he saw the sender of the message.

          [How's it going? Not too tired?] Ilhoon asked.

          [It's progressing little by little, we might do the recording in a few days.] He replied before adding, thinking that he surely had an idea in mind if he had contacted him now: [What are you doing?]

          The answer came in the form of a photo of Ilhoon with a glass of wine in his hand, highlighted for the photo. But Hyunsik's eyes lingered on the details of the background.

          [What are you doing in my apartment?]

          [Come check for yourself.] He replied followed by an emoji throwing a kiss.

          Hyunsik prepared his things, made sure to turn everything off before leaving, and hastened to head for the nearest subway station that would take him home. He wasn't sure what prompted him to go as soon as possible: the fact that he doesn't appreciate people creep into his place without being invited, even if the person is close and has the entry code or not; or the curiosity to know what Ilhoon had prepared for him, although he had some ideas about it.

          When he entered the apartment, he was surprised that it was plunged into darkness, as if Ilhoon had disappeared in the meantime but the light sound of flowing water betrayed his presence in the bathroom.

          Only a dim light from the room through the slightly open door faintly lighted the apartment whose closed shutters and curtains prevented the glimmers of the city and the rays of the moon from entering.

          Not without impatience, he knocked on the door of the bathroom to let him know that he was there and entered his room where he remained a moment frozen in surprise. A dozen lighted candles illuminated the room alone, carefully placed on various pieces of furniture and shelves, and even on the floor. Ilhoon wasn't the type to deal with details that create a romantic atmosphere and the fact that he tried to please him was enough for him to forgive him for entering his home without permission.

          The smile never left his face as he walked around the bed to sit on his favorite side. He thought of Ilhoon buying all those candles and then lighting them one by one, missing to get burned on one or two occasions and then showing a satisfied look once the task was over.

          As if he had felt he was thinking of him, a weight made the bed dip behind him and went up to him, two arms appeared on each side of his head with a glass of red wine in each hand.

          He rubbed his nose against his neck. “You've already showered.” he noticed and planted a kiss on the nape of his neck, right where his tattoo was peeking out from under his clothes.

          Hyunsik grabbed one of the glasses handed to him and Ilhoon flopped down to one side, leaning against the pillows. Hyunsik put one leg on the bed, turning to him to face him. He was only wearing a bathrobe and his still-wet hair was combed back, making the picture even more appealing.

          Ilhoon raised his glass.

          “To the success of our handsome, talented and incredible composer!” Hyunsik clinked his glass to his, amused.

          They tasted the divine fluid around frivolous and banal conversations. Like an impression of lightness, the sweet bitterness of the wine traveled down their throats and exhilarated their senses. Its velvet was very much appreciated on this night where they would be alone in a room full of promises. Hyunsik remained nevertheless curious about the reason for all this staging.

          “Why all this?” he inquired. Ilhoon straightened up and got to his knees.

          “I've been there, I know how stressful it is and it's gnawing at you from inside.”

          He grabbed Hyunsik's empty glass and put the two glasses on the little bedside table. He placed his arms on Hyunsik's shoulders and straddled his legs. Hyunsik's hands immediately came to rest on his thighs, dangerously uncovered by the rolled up robe.

          Ilhoon continued with a smile: “That's why I wanted to help you relax and rest a bit.”

          “By having sex?” Hyunsik asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The youngest took off Hyunsik's glasses carefully and put them on the bedside table too.

          “Trust me.” His voice became a whisper. He gently kissed Hyunsik's eyelids, went down on his nose, one of his cheeks, his chin and went back to his lips, brushing them only. “Do you like it?” Referring to the candles, the wine, the evening…

          “Verry much.”

          Hyunsik captured his lips. Not with the fervor comparable to his desire for him, after several days without seeing him and the fact that he was driving him crazy, but instead, with an infinite and repeated sweetness.

          Avoiding getting distracted by Hyunsik's tenderness, Ilhoon bustled to unbutton his pants and grabbed his sweat and his shirt at the same time, cutting short the kiss to remove them.

          Hyunsik's lips went back on Ilhoon's soft skin, going down on his jaw and then on his thin and fragile neck. Closing his eyes and tilting his head, Ilhoon groaned. Finally, he pushed him away and got up before he lost control of himself.

          “Take off the rest, everything, and lie on your stomach.” Hyunsik gave him a questioning look, but Ilhoon had turned around, obviously in search of something, and Hyunsik did what he had been ordered, his head comfortably resting on his forearms above the pillows. “Ah, here it is.” Ilhoon talked to himself. “Perfect.”

          Hyunsik turned his head, intrigued, but Ilhoon was already behind him, out of his field of vision. A breath caused a light to evaporate behind him, and an oily and lukewarm liquid ran down his legs, which gave him a jolt of surprise.

          Long, slender fingers came to rest on his thighs, slowly ran to her feet, caressing and impregnating every inch of his skin with this vanilla-scented oil. Ilhoon then focused on one leg at a time, starting with kneading the foot, playing with his toes, running his fingers through the space between them, putting strength in his thumbs to massage the plant probably tired by the many hours of rehearsal.

          Then he went back up on the calf and thigh, sliding on the firm and powerful muscles, kneading the soft flesh of the inside of the leg. Despite an obvious lack of experience, a feeling of well-being invaded Hyunsik who could have wished this moment never ends.

          Ilhoon climbed onto the bed and placed himself on his side. The oil, now completely chilled, fell on Hyunsik's body again at the level of his shoulders, his back, his buttocks.

          The hands wandered on his firm back, paying particular attention to his shoulders and the nape of the neck in circular motions with his thumbs. This had the effect of relaxing the knot that had settled after these many hours sitting at the studio.

          Hyunsik let out a satisfied, deep and gravelly sigh.

          “Don't fall asleep.” Ilhoon mistook the sound for drowsiness.

          “How can I sleep when you touch me like that?” Hyunsik replied. “I'm enjoying this moment before I can fuck you the way you deserve.”

          Ilhoon smirked internally, feeling his lower muscles quiver with impatience. Leaning on his fists on either side of his lover's body, he leaned over and kissed Hyunsik who had raised his head, sharing his haste with him.

          With one hand, he continued his massage, caressing his back to the curves of his buttocks, making the oil penetrate them, and dragged his fingers dangerously between them to the banus, teasing his hole for a long time, in a way that would be too indecent for a massage parlor.

          Hyunsik let a new moan out that echoed into Ilhoon's mouth, who smiled again and bit the lower lip of Hyunsik, pulled it slightly, before pulling away. Ilhoon straightened up and patted his ass to tell him to get on his back.

          Ilhoon took the candle and turned around, showing his back to Hyunsik to massage his legs again. Kneeling, leaning forward, ass slightly raised, Hyunsik couldn't resist. He let his hand roam under the bathrobe that was hidding the view, brushed a thighs with his fingertips fingertips and went up to his buttocks to find the hole he caressed in circular motion with his middle finger.

          A protest arose from Ilhoon's throat. Hyunsik knew that he wanted to be in charge of everything that night to please him without having anything to do but he replied that touching him at that moment was what he wanted and Ilhoon yielded.

          Even when Ilhoon took care of his crotch, stroking his half-hard cock up and down, the massage oil easing the sliding movement, he didn't stop, making him restless when he pressed his finger slightly inside.

          When he tickled its head, running a finger between it and the raised skin that covers it and slowly stroking the circumference, then traced with her fingertip the slit to the it and fell back on the thin skin behind it, Hyunsik stopped, unable to control his movements at that moment, and uttered a grunt that echoed in his throat.

          The hand still on the penis then in full erection, he stopped teasing him and started to stroke him up and down again, then leaned down, kissed him down to his base and swallowed his balls one after the other.

          “Hah… Fuck, Ilhoon…” An electric shock hit him and he threw his head back. His hand that was now behind Ilhoon's head closed over his hair and he squeezed unconsciously with as much force as he was gaving him pleasure.

          As he tried to catch his breath, Hyunsik couldn't help but stare hungrily at Ilhoon, who let go of him not long before and knelt over him. The bathrobe was useless to his liking, he untied the knot that held it closed and his naked body appeared. So desirable and so ardent.

          “There is still a part to massage, keep still.”

          “You call that a massage?” Hyunsik laughed, referring to the handjob and the ball sucking.

          Ilhoon smiled again. “Yes.” He grabbed the candle one last time and put it on the bedside table after pouring oil on Hyunsik's body. “A special massage just for you,” he said, putting his hands on his abdomen and slowly coming up. “and of course, I'm the only one allowed to do this to you, or else…”

          His hands encircled his neck as best he could. Hyunsik found this sudden possessiveness cute, he took his hands in his and kissed the back of his phalanges.

          “You know you are.” He put Ilhoon's hands back on his chest. “Now keep going, I wanna fuck you so bad.”

          Without adding anything, in a little more hurry way, Ilhoon continued to massage Hyunsik's body. He was taking great delight in feeling his firm biceps under his hands and went down to the hands and then slid his hands one last time on his chest.

          Leaning sideways to find what was needed in the bedside table, he pulled a condom out of the drawer and rolled it onto Hyunsik's sex, along with a bottle of lubricant.

          He adjusted his position, took the cock in his hand and positioned its head at the entrance of his orifice. Hyunsik had an expecting look and Ilhoon, who wanted to tease him a bit one last time, bent over, ran his tongue up the center of his chest still slightly greasy and went up to his mouth. In front of this dish presented right in front of him, Hyunsik didn't resist and devoured greedily the tongue between his lips, caressing it with his. The taste of vanilla softened the strong taste of the wine that persisted in his mouth.

          During their fervent kiss, Ilhoon stooped down on the pestle underneath him and let out a groan that echoed into Hyunsik's mouth and making him cut off the kiss. Using Hyunsik's chest as a support, he was grinding on him, letting his ass get accustomed of his dick inside it. Hyunsik could feel his cock rubbing against every side of Ilhoon's warm tight rectal wall.

          “Take care of it.” Ilhoon simply said as he was changing position, squatting and throwing his arms back on Hyunsik's knees.

          Before Ilhoon starts moving, going up and down, Hyunsik grabbed his neglected but hard cock despite the lack of physical stimulation and stroked it in accordance with Ilhoon's speed: first slowly and then faster and faster.

          His free hand was either caressing his thigh, holding his waist or grabbing his ass. Sometimes it would go up, feeling the slightly defined abs of Ilhoon with the palm of his hand, and he'd play with a nipple with his thumb before sliding his hand on his side to go back to his hip.

          His body became hot and slightly red. Ilhoon began to tire and slow down. His whole body was shaking. Putting his hands on either side of Hyunsik's head, he leaned over him, his eyes hazy, his mouth half-open, letting out muffled groans cut off by the lack of air in his lungs.

          “Ahng… Stop… I'm gonna… Hah…” Ilhoon begged.

          “Just come with you want to.” Ilhoon shaked his head.

          “No… umm… Not now.” And Hyunsik let go of his sex. “Kiss me…”

          His now free hand slid behind his head and pulled it to him, capturing his lips, while his hand on his hip went behind his back and in one motion, he sat up cross-legged and his hands took place on Ilhoon's hips again to support him.

          In that position, the thrusts were slow yet intimate. With Ilhoon's arms grasping his body, they were closer than ever and it was enough for Hyunsik to feel that body he couldn't touch for days again.

          Hyunsik nibbled Ilhoon's lower lip before he plunged his head on his collarbone, kissing the tip of his tattoo, ran along his shoulder and sank his teetch into the base of his neck.

          “Ack!”

          Ilhoon moaned in his ear, the walls of her rectum had tightened around his cock after his sudden bestiality. The hand on his head squeezing his hair and preventing him from moving backwards ordered him to continue. His wish was his command. He was the one taking the lead that night.

          The pelvic movements from the two of them became rougher and more urgent. Everyone wanted to feel the other more until the culmination of their love and desire for each other.

          Feeling that Hyunsik was also close to orgasm, Ilhoon took his cock between his fingers. He needed only a few strokes to release his man juice that spread in his hand and on their torsos. His climax made him howl and collapse onto Hyunsik's shoulders.

          It was impossible for him, however, to catch his breath. Fatigue increased his sensitivity. The pleasure proccured by Hyunsik's dick rubbing his rectum made him whine over and over.

          Hyunsik's breathing became more and more irregular and heavier and his grunts noisier. With his hands on his hips, he guided the pelvis of Ilhoon, who no longer had the strength to move alone, onto his dick. Then, in one last movement, he slammed him down, putting his entire cock in his internal wall, as he cummed inside of him, the hot semen spreading into the latex condom.

          Even before pulling out, Hyunsik took Ilhoon's head in his hands and lifted it up. Forehead against forehead, both catching their breath, they looked into each other's eyes, each communicating to the other his feeling of well-being and his contentment.

          “Thanks for this evening,” Hyunsik was the first to speak after taking a deep breath “I feel much better, I feel like reliving.”

          “Whenever you want.” Ilhoon was glad he could divert him a bit.

          “You know I'd never let go of you if it was up to me.” Hyunsik gave a light kiss to his lips, which smirked with amusement.

          Clutching Ilhoon against him, Hyunsik made them collapse on their sides on the bed. They remained thus, in the arms of one another, eyes closed. After a while, Ilhoon asked:

          “You want to order something to eat?”

          Hyunsik just shook his head and tightened his grip. He just needed Jung Ilhoon to feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> I never read any literary works describing a massage session and it ended up kind of awkward… Sorry.
> 
> This was supposed to be a real wax play, with real hot bdsm candles, but I guess I softened while writing it and changed it to a massage candle wax play (￣ ￣|||)  
> Talking about massage candle, if you never used it and want to try it out, please, note that not every candles are edible!


End file.
